


Edge

by AurigaVenatici (p_3a)



Series: 30 Prompt NSFW Challenge [13]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Come Eating, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/AurigaVenatici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making quips at the Black Prince's expense has landed Anduin Wrynn into a little bit of rather enjoyable trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Wrathion is a trans man; Anduin is a cis man.

Wrathion had just been dealing with his champions, waving the last one before lunch off and preparing to break for a meal himself, when Anduin's resentful voice came as a surprise.

"Arse-kisser," the older Prince mumbled.

Wrathion turned in his seat to face him and gave a bark of a laugh. "What?"  
Anduin smirked, though it was neither a particularly malicious nor a particularly kind sort of smile. "You heard me. You make them all feel like they're the favourite, don't you?"  
"Ayess. And what else would you have me do? Treat them all as faceless automatons?"  
"Or just treat them like  _living beings_  rather than elevating them to  _demigod_  status," Anduin snarked with a roll to his eyes.  
"What, and lose their loyalty? Greed is a surprisingly vicious motivator, my dear."  
"Honesty and trust go further if it's loyalty you're after."  
"So says you." Wrathion sneered.

Anduin finally stood up, picking up his cane once he was on his feet. It was a good day today, apparently. Wrathion grinned at him as he watched him limp lightly off down the corridor; then, once Anduin was out of sight of the main tavern, followed him.

Anduin noticed, of course. "What are you doing?"  
"Breaking for lunch with you," Wrathion purred.  
Anduin glanced him down suspiciously, then rolled his eyes yet again. "Alright, alright."

They filed into Anduin's room in a perfectly orderly fashion; Wrathion sat by the desk while Anduin moved to slide the door shut, waiting until it was locked before he gave up the illusion that they were truly doing anything other than their usual elicit activities. Standing again and approaching Anduin quickly, he scooped him up easily in both arms - despite Anduin being taller - and carried him over to the bed with a smug smirk on his face.

"What do you have in mind, hm? We only have about half an hour," Anduin pointed out.  
"Yes, well, you gave me a  _rather_  splendid idea that would rather lose its significance by this evening."  
"What might that be?" Anduin said, trying to lie down on his back only to find Wrathion's hands flipping him onto his front instead.  
"Well, you  _did_  call me an arse-kisser..."

Anduin giggled as Wrathion, a grin on his face, undid his belt and tugged his trousers down. "It would be remiss of me not to take you up on your  _wonderful_  hint, Anduin Wrynn!"  
"It wasn't so much a--" he gasped suddenly as he felt Wrathion slide his tongue up his bare thigh, "a  _hint_  as an insult, but--"  
"But I'm rather good at making the best of a bad situation, aren't I?"  
"Mmmmh."

He arched his back beautifully as Wrathion planted a kiss to his tight entrance. It turned to gasps as the dragon lathed his strangely hot tongue up from his taint, then across his behind again; then suddenly narrowed his attentions, pressing both tips of it firmly into his ring before starting to make wider licks around the same area.

His hand slipped up between Anduin's legs to grip his quickly hardening cock, giving it a few tugs and making Anduin cry out  _wonderfully_. He built a rhythm out of it, then gradually began working his tongue more insistently against Anduin's rim, pressing his lips around him to breathe against his skin.

Anduin was twitching in Wrathion's hand by the time Wrathion's tongue finally made its way deep enough to hit that particular spot which always made Anduin  _whimper_. It only took a few moments after he found it, working both tips of his tongue against it before stretching them apart as best he could against the resistance of Anduin's behind then slipping forwards to touch at that wonderful place again. Judging by how loud Anduin's groans were despite being muffled into a pillow, the orgasm that followed shortly was /very/ enjoyable indeed.

Wrathion pulled back, only a little out of breath. "Enough arse-kissing for you, my dear?"  
"Mmh..."  
Wrathion slinked off the bed with his usual smug smirk, slipping one hand of his over Anduin's bare buttocks as he licked his other free of his cum. "Do be decent in time for your  _actual_  lunch's arrival, hm?"  
"Mmmh."  
"Good man."

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer: not my kink, so sorry if it's written badly!)


End file.
